Save Me
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: Was tust du, wenn du gefesselt in deinem Bett aufwachst und ein gefährlicher Zeitagent mit einem Messer über dir kniet? Was brauchst du, wenn du am verbluten bist? Wer kann dich retten, wenn alle Hoffnung verloren scheint? Save me...
1. Teil 1  Capt John Hart

Meine erste Torchwood Jack/Ianto Story. Slash Folks, aber nichts sehr grafisches, also wen das stört: Have a nice day!

Pairing: John Hart/Ianto Jones, später Ianto Jones/Owen Haper (kind of), Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness  
>AN: Ich bin in meiner blutrünstigen Phase und der arme Ianto kam mir in die Quere. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir!  
>Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, ich bin arm und alles was ich habe sitzt in meinem Kopf fest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Save me<strong>

„Schnuckelchen."

Die Stimme war ein einziger Hohn.

„Komm schon Schnuckelchen, wach auf, es ist Zeit."

Ianto kam langsam zu sich, die Müdigkeit noch wie Blei in jedem seiner Knochen spürend. Mühsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf, um vollends klar denken zu können, aber die Drogen in seinem Blut machten es schwierig. Schon ehe er seine Augen öffnete, spürte er etwas Schweres auf seiner Hüfte, etwas, das warm war und lebendig.

„Schnuckelchen. Komm mein Kleiner, schau mich an."

Heisser Atem, nach Schnaps und fernen Welten riechend strich über seine Wangen wie eine Berührung, noch ehe sich Lippen zu einem Kuss formten und ihn vertrieben. Ianto wollte sich zur Seite wegdrehen, aber Finger hielten seinen Kopf in Position und der Kuss vertiefte sich. Sachte wurde seine Wange geleckt, so, als sollte er gekostet werden.

Ianto schaffte es endlich die Augen aufzureissen, doch nur zu gerne hätte er sie wieder geschlossen, als er das Grinsen sah, welches gleichzeitig amüsiert, aber auch beängstigend war. John saß rittlings auf seinem Schoss und grinste ihn triumphierend an. Er hatte etwas Raubtierhaftes an sich und Ianto fühlte sich unwillkürlich wie Futter.

Er wollte John von sich stoßen, aber er bekam seine Arme nicht hoch, so sehr er es auch versuchte.

„Bemüh dich nicht, mein Kleiner. Den Knoten hat nicht einmal Jack aufbekommen. Damals."

Ianto war an das Kopfteil seines Bettes gefesselt und als er das realisierte, kam die Panik auf. Mit aller Kraft kämpfte er, um freizukommen. Fast schaffte er es John von sich herunter zu schmeissen, so sehr warf er sich hin und her. Doch der ließ sich einfach vorwärts fallen, mit seinen Händen fest Iantos Schultern greifend. Er drückte ihn zurück aufs Bett und raubte ihm damit jede Bewegungsfreiheit. Alles was Ianto blieb, war keuchend nach Luft zu ringen und Blut, welches seine aufgeschürften Handgelenke herunter lief.

„Ssssh, so ist es gut Schnuckelchen. Ganz ruhig."

Ianto spürte die Worte mehr, als er sie hörte. Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als er nach Luft rang und versuchte die Fassung zu behalten. Zitternd lag er in seinem Bett und John mit vollem Gewicht auf ihm. Erst als er ruhiger würde, setzte John sich wieder auf und ließ ihm Raum zum durchatmen. Doch als die Hände, die gerade noch seine Schultern gehalten hatten, jetzt plötzlich loswanderten, hoch zum Hals, dann wieder über seine Schultern und seine Arme, konnte Ianto nicht verhindern, dass ihm der Atem stockte.

Sein Körper versteifte sich, als John ihn weiter streichelte und jetzt zu seiner Brust kam.

„Relax Schnuckelchen. Das macht alles viel schöner und viel…" Johns Finger pressten plötzlich zu, brachten Fingernägel ins Spiel und Ianto hörte jetzt wirklich für einen Moment auf zu atmen, „einfacher!"

Das dünne Shirt, was Ianto zum Schlafen trug, konnte dem plötzlichen Schmerz nichts entgegenhalten. Er fühlte die Striemen regelrecht auf seiner Haut, als John seine Finger über seine Brustwarzen bis hinunter zum Bauchnabel zog. Alles was er tun konnte, war fest auf seine Lippen zu beissen, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzustöhnen.

„Komm schon mein Kleiner, ich will dich hören."

Ianto schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Die Genugtuung würde er dem Zeitagenten nicht geben.

„Nein? Das wollen wir doch erst einmal sehen."

John grinste noch immer auf ihn herab, aber jetzt war nichts als Bösartigkeit in seinen Augen.

Ianto erinnerte sich, dass Jack ihnen gesagt hat, dass Captain John Hart gefährlich sei und genau in dieser unausweichlichen Situation glaubte er es.

Geschockt riss er seine Augen noch weiter auf, als John plötzlich nach hinten griff und ein Messer hinter seinem Rücken hervorzog. Die Klinge glänzte silbern im sanften Licht des vollen Mondes, als er sie sanft hin und her wiegte, so dass Ianto sie von allen Seiten betrachten musste.

Er erstarrte in Panik, als der kalte Stahl unter das T-Shirt glitt. Er konnte die Kälte des Metalls an seinem Bauch fühlen und den leichten Ruck, als der Stoff wie Butter bis hoch zu seinem Hals durchtrennt wurde. Fröstelnd, und nicht nur vor Kälte, lag Ianto da, als John seine Brust entblößte. Seine Gedanken rasten, einer immer schlimmer als der Letzte. Nur einer kam immer und immer wieder in seinen Sinn: Wo war Jack?

Fast, als hätte John seine Gedanken gelesen, schüttelte er bedauernd seinen Kopf. Er drückte das Messer unter Iantos Kinn und zwang so seinen Blick aufwärts an die Decke.

„Er wird nicht kommen, dein Captain."

Ianto schluckte schwer und spürte warmes Blut, welches aus dem kleinen Schnitt an seiner Kehle drang. Er fühlte, wie es zusammen mit dem Schweiss an seiner Haut entlanglief, ehe es sich in der kleinen Mulde am Hals sammelte.

Fast unhörbar schluchzte er auf, als John sich vorbeugte, um die salzige Flüssigkeit abzulecken. Eine einzelne Träne rann, silbern glänzend wie der hoch am Zenit stehende Mond, über seine Wange; sie war alles, was Ianto spürte. Angst, Abscheu, Panik und das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, ganz allein auf der Welt zu sein.

„Jetzt gibt es nur noch uns Beide, Schnuckelchen." Wieder gab John genau die Antwort auf Iantos Gedanken.

„Rot steht dir gut. Ich glaube, wir brauchen etwas mehr davon."

Er drückte sich hoch auf seine Knie, das Messer wenigstens so weit zurückziehend, dass die scharfe Klinge keine weiteren Verletzungen an seinem Hals hervorrufen konnte. Für Ianto doch etwas unvorbereitet, fiel die Hand mit dem Messer abwärts. Eine leichte Drehung und schon lief das Blut an seinen Rippen entlang. Einmal, zweimal und erst bei dritten Mal war der Schock vorbei und der Schmerz setzte ein.

Iantos Stöhnen war wie Musik in John Ohren. Wenigstens mit dem Messer liess er jetzt von Ianto ab, doch seine andere Hand griff unnachgiebig zu, die leichte Pyjama Hose kein Schutz vor dem starken Griff, der sich um Iantos Geschlechtsteile legte. John lachte begeistert auf. Anschienend gefiel ihm, was er ertaste und er griff fester zu, Ianto verloren unter ihm, der ein erneutes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Das gehört jetzt mir, Schnuckelchen!"

Das metallische Klicken des Revolvers, genauer gesagt einer Webley, war überlaut in der Stille zu hören. Das Timing war auch perfekt, John hatte gerade aufgehört zu lachen, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Hart bohrte sich der Lauf in seinen Nacken und das Flüstern war laut genug, um an das tiefe Grollen eines wütenden Löwen erinnert zu werden.

„Da irrst du dich, er gehört mir!"

Die Worte waren wie ein Fels in der Brandung, an den man sich nach einem Schiffbruch klammern konnte. Sie waren alles, was Ianto im Moment hatte. Und Jack, der ihm endlich zu Hilfe gekommen war.

„Runter von ihm."

John, der seine Hände hoch und gespreizt hielt, wurde an den Haaren gepackt und mit einem Ruck von Ianto rückwärts herunter gezerrt. Er landete mit einem wütenden Schmerzschrei auf seinen Knien auf dem Boden am Ende des Bettes. Selbst im fahlen Licht konnte Ianto sehen, dass Jack immer das Messer im Blick behielt.

„Lass es fallen."

Johns Kopf wurde nach vorne gedrückt, als hätte Jack ihn mit einem kleinen Schubser der Waffe daran erinnert, wer hier das Ruder in der Hand hielt. Mit einem Seufzer öffnete John seine Finger und das Messer fiel mit einem Poltern zu Boden.

Noch immer auf den Knien drehte John sich herum, damit er Jack ansehen konnte. Wieder war dieses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, welches Ianto mittlerweile hasste wie die Pest.

„Ach komm, Jack, ich wollte doch nur ein wenig Spaß. Ich hab doch gesagt, er ist zu süß um ihn nicht zu teilen."

Jack blieb bitter Ernst. Die Muskeln in seinen Wangen zuckten vor unterdrückter Wut, als er einen raschen Blick zu Ianto hinüber warf und all das Blut auf dessen Körper sah.

„Ich teile ihn nicht. Weder mit dir noch mit sonst irgendjemanden."

Ianto wurde es bei Jacks Worten ganz warm und er vergass für einen Augenblick seine Schmerzen.

„Nun gut, wenn dem so ist…"

Ianto hatte freie Sicht auf Johns Rücken und er sah, wie sich sämtliche Muskeln anspannten. Er wollte schreien, Jack warnen, doch ehe er die Panik, die erneut in ihm hochkam unterdrücken konnte, kam auch schon der Angriff.

Wie ein Rugbyspieler katapultierte sich John in die Höhe und erwischte Jack mit seiner Schulter genau in Bauchhöhe. Der klappte zusammen und wurde mit einem leisen Aufschrei nach hinten geschleudert. Aus einem Reflex heraus krümmte sich sein Finger am Abzug und der Knall des Schusses dröhnte überlaut durch Iantos Schlafzimmer, noch lange nachdem sich die Kugel dicht neben seiner linken Hand in die Wand gebohrt hatte. Ianto zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, als er den Luftzug spürte und mehr Schmerz durchbohrte seine Handgelenke, während frisches Blut über seine Gelenke lief.

Er stöhnte laut auf, unfähig noch länger leise zu sein.

Jack und John waren unterdessen wild miteinander ringend durch die offene Tür und aus Iantos Sichtfeld verschwunden. Alles was ihm blieb, waren die Geräusche von Kampf, zerbrechenden Objekten und das Splittern von Glas.

Ianto wollte, _musste_ Jack zu Hilfe kommen, aber das Seil war unnachgiebig, so sehr er auch versuchte, gegen den Knoten anzukommen. John hatte Recht, er würde nicht freikommen.

Als das Rauschen in seinen Ohren und die Schmerzen irgendwann zu viel wurden, gab er schließlich auf und lag still. Seine Brust war rot voll Blut, es sickerte bereits in die Laken um ihn herum und hinterließ ein bizarres Muster.

Für einen Moment war es ruhig, zu ruhig in dem anderen Zimmer, doch dann drang ein schallendes Lachen zu Ianto ins Schlafzimmer. Das „Auf Wiedersehen, Geliebter" ging fast in dem Krachen des zweiten Schusses unter und Ianto brüllte laut auf; sein Aufschreien ging in ein Schluchzen über, das seinen ganzen Körper schüttelte.

Es war John, der die Worte gesagt hatte, nicht Jack.

Ianto kniff seine Augen so fest zu, wie er konnte. Es erschien fast, als könne er sich so von allem Elend und Schrecken verbergen, das hinter ihm lag oder noch bevorstand. Er wollte nichts sehen oder hören und sein Weinen war auch laut genug, um alle anderen Geräusche zu übertönen.

Sein Körper zuckte wie nach einem elektrischen Schlag, als Hände sein Gesicht umfassten. Sie waren groß und warm und unnachgiebig, als er wild mit dem Kopf schlug, um sich zu befreien. Doch wie schon zuvor blieben seine Bemühungen vergebens.

„Ianto, Ianto, ich bin es, Jack. Schau mich an Ianto!"

Die Autorität und der Nachdruck, mit dem er angesprochen wurde verfehlten seine Wirkung nicht. Noch immer am ganzen Körper zitternd gehorchte Ianto und er wollte nicht glauben, was er nur mühsam durch den Tränenschleier sah.

„Jack?" Es kostete ihn viel Kraft, den Namen auch nur zu flüstern.

„Ja Ianto, ich bin es. Er ist weg. Alles ist gut."

Ianto brach wieder in Tränen aus. Er war noch da, es war ihm nichts passiert. Jack, sein Jack hatte ihn gerettet. „Du bist da."

Jack küsste ihn stürmisch und Ianto konnte das Blut auf seiner geplatzten Lippe schmecken.

„Natürlich bin ich da. Ich werde immer da sein, mein Liebling. Mein Ianto."

Ianto stöhnte vor Schmerz, als Jack einen Arm um ihn schlang, aber es war ihm egal, solange Jack ihn nur festhielt. Für einen Moment schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass er Jacks Mantel mit Blut beschmierte, aber letztendlich war es ihm egal.

Jacks Umarmung, die Wärme seines Körpers und sein Geruch, dieser betörende Geruch waren das Letzte was er wahrnahm, ehe alles von ihm abfiel und gnädige Schwärze ihn umfasste.

Tbc


	2. Teil 2  The Hub

A/N: Wieder etwas blutrünstig, sorry again. I think ;) Und ja, John ist böse, abgrundtief böse in meiner Story. Hach, wie ich so etwas liebe.  
>Beta: Meine bezaubernde, immer und allzeit bereite Lhiam, die ich abgöttisch dafür liebe!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Save Me<strong>

Kapitel 2

Der Tunnel zum Hub schien immer länger zu werden. Adrenalin war alles, was Jack noch auf den Beinen hielt. Alle seine Muskeln zitterten vor Anstrengung und nur sein Wille brachte ihn dazu, nicht unter Iantos Gewicht zusammenzubrechen. Es kam ihm wie eine Erlösung vor, als das laute, metallische Dröhnen der Zahnräder erklang und das dicke Eisentor viel zu langsam zur Seite rollte.

„Owen. Owen, hilf mir!"

„Was ist passiert?" Tosh sprang mit großen, erschreckten Augen hinter ihrem Computer hervor.

„Oh verdammt, Jack. Owen!" Gwen griff zu, als der immer noch bewusstlose Ianto aus Jacks Armen zu rutschen drohte.

„Schon da, Leute. Oh Mist, was ist passiert?"

Owen fühlte Iantos Puls, der flach und viel zu schnell war.

„John."

In Jacks Stimme, in dem einen Wort lag all seine Wut, alle Emotionen, die er gerade fühlte.

Gemeinsam trugen sie Iantos schlaffen Körper hinunter in die Pathologie und legten ihn auf die schmale Trage.

„Drück das auf die Wunden." Schnell hatte Owen sterile Kompressen ausgepackt, auf die Schnitte gelegt und Jack seine blutverschmierte Hand oben drauf. Schon während er eine Braunüle bereit machte, um Ianto einen Zugang zu legen, schweifte sein Blick kurz über Jack, über die Schrammen in seinem Gesicht, sein blutiges Hemd und ebenso roten Mantel.

„Bist du ok?"

Die Nadel stach präzise durch die Haut am Handrücken und saß sofort, auch wenn die Vene bereits schwach gefüllt war durch den Blutverlust.

„Jack, bist du ok?"

„Ich bin in Ordnung." Aber seine Stimme klang so, als wäre er ganz woanders.

Owen schloss eine Infusion an und ließ sie im Schuss einlaufen. Er und Gwen warfen sich einen Blick zu.

„Jack, setz dich hin, Gwen übernimmt."

„Nein, ich…" Sachte griff Tosh ein und zog Jack am Arm zur Seite und brachte ihn zur Treppe, wo sie ihn auf eine der Stufen drückte. Jack atmete hörbar tief ein und aus. Seine Finger zitterten leicht, aber sein Blick war auf jede Bewegung Owens gerichtet.

Gwen zog geschockt die Luft ein, als Owen die Kompressen zur Seite nahm, um einen Blick auf Iantos Wunden zu werfen. Jack reagierte, als wäre er geschlagen worden. „Was?"

„Die Schnitte sind sehr tief, zumindest die Zwei hier."

Der Schnitt genau neben seiner Halsschlagader, fügte Owen in Gedanken hinzu, ohne es laut auszusprechen und der dicht unter dem Brustbein. Man konnte den großen Muskel und fast das darunter liegende Zwerchfell sehen. Aber er wollte Jack nicht noch mehr in Sorge versetzen.

„Raufdrücken." Ein paar neue Packen Kompressen wurden auf die Wunden gedrückt und gerade als Owen nach Desinfektions- und isotonischer Spüllösung griff, erklang lautes Piepen. Alle erstarrten.

„Schon wieder?" Tosh sprach aus, was alle dachten. Es war erst das zweite Mal, dass ‚angerufen' wurde, seit sie alle zusammen bei Torchwood arbeiteten.

Jack atmete tief ein, ehe er einen Knopf auf seinem Armband drückte. Wie beim letzten Mal, erschien das Hologramm von John Hart.

„Komm schon Jack, schon wieder? Nie hast du Zeit für mich und da wunderst du dich, dass ich zu solch drastischen Methoden greifen muss, um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen? Geht es dem Schnuckelchen gut? Ich war zwar längst noch nicht fertig mit ihm, aber glaub mir, das wird sich ändern, wenn…"

John verzog schmerzgeplagt das Gesicht, „es meiner Schulter wieder besser geht."

Gwen und Tosh verzogen entsetzt das Gesicht bei Johns Worten, während Owen leise vor sich hin fluchte, aber seine Hände blieben weiter in hektischer Bewegung.

„Jack, was, verdammt noch mal, ist denn nur passiert?" Gwen schrie ihn fast an, verstummte jedoch, als John plötzlich weiterredete.

„Oder…" Johns Hologramm machte erneut eine dramatische Pause, „wir treffen uns und _reden_."

Man konnte deutlich in seinem Gesicht lesen, dass er nicht nur mit Jack reden wollte.

„Du kennst das Procedere, gehen sie direkt zu den Koordinaten, gehen sie nicht über Los, bla, bla, und Jack? Beeil dich."

Jack war schon auf den Beinen und zwei Stufen hoch, ehe Gwen hinter ihm herrufen konnte.

„Jack, wag es gar nicht, du gehst da nicht hin." Doch er hörte nicht auf sie.

Unbeirrt verschwand er in seinem Büro und als Gwen endlich zu ihm aufgeholt hatte, nachdem sie Owen und Tosh die Versorgung Iantos überlassen hatte, sah sie nur noch, wie sich Jacks Safe bereits wieder schloss.

„Was ist das, was hast du vor?"

Sie sahen sich für einen Moment in die Augen und Gwen konnte in ihnen die Entschlossenheit und die Wut lesen, die immer noch in Jack herrschte.

„Das ist mein Problem, Gwen."

„Und was ist mit Ianto, Jack? Meinst du nicht, es wäre besser wenn du bei ihm bleibst? Er wird dich brauchen, wenn er aufwacht."

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Gwen." Jacks Stimme klang gequält, hin und her gerissen zwischen seiner Sorge um Ianto und seiner Wut auf John. Und doch lag eine Endgültigkeit in seinen Worten und er fügte nichts mehr hinzu, was Gwen Hoffnung gegeben hätte, dass er doch noch zur Vernunft gekommen wäre.

Sie atmete tief ein, hob den Kopf und schob ihr Kinn in einer Art und Weise vor, die Jack nur allzu bekannt vorkam. „Oh nein, das wirst du nicht, jedenfalls nicht alleine." Und wie sie das sagte, hinterließ keine Widerrede.

Gemeinsam drehten sie sich zur Tür und im Hinausgehen, checkte Gwen ihre Waffe. Diesmal würde sie John nicht so einfach gehen lassen.

Owen harrte in seiner Bewegung inne, als Gwen und Jack unbeirrt Richtung Ausgang gingen. Tosh stand neben ihm und der Trage, auf der Ianto lag und wirkte wie erstarrt.

„Was glaubt ihr, was ihr vorhabt?" Doch seine Worte hatten keine Wirkung auf die Beiden.

„Jack, verflucht noch mal, Ianto…"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick verharrte Jack und wandte sich zu ihm um. Seine Augen schweiften über Iantos blutbesudelten Körper, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit Owen zuwandte.

Der Arzt sah, wie Jack hart schlucken musste ehe er sprechen konnte.

„Kümmere dich um ihn."

„Jack."

„Owen…, Jacks Stimme kippte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ehe er sich wieder fing. „Kümmere dich um Ianto."

Da war er wieder, der Befehlston, den man nur zu gut von Jack kannte.

Owen schaute hinunter auf Ianto, dessen Blut jetzt auch an seinen Händen klebte. Wie unter Zwang hob er seinen Kopf und nickte Jack zu. Und erst dann drehte der sich um und verschwand im Tunnel.

Tbc


End file.
